Sitting in Mud
by Count-von-Sammitchy
Summary: Things change, it's a fact of life. Only some changes aren't for the better. When Hibari opens his mouth to have the last word he finds himself in an unwanted relation ship with none other then Longchamp. HibariXLongchamp rated M for further chapters.
1. Outrageously Obnoxious

So yea a few notes… this is my first ever fan fiction! Soo commentary is nice, please no flames, constructive criticism is great, bashing will only hurt my feelings. Oh it's Longchamp and Hibari, odd yes but cute! Soo yea… yaoi will happen… huzzah!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Reborn…

They always say 'life is full of surprises.' Though is any of it really that surprising? Many things have a foreseeable outcome, and others take a simple educated guess. A few things though, catch everyone off guard. The biggest shock to hit the Vongola gang, was also one of the strangest hookups.

Outrageously Obnoxious

That loud boy always drove him crazy, he was an obnoxious attention whore. Hibari hated people like that. Everyone knew just about everything about the loud boy, who he dated, how he failed at everything, including life. An attention whore, that was Naito Longchamp. How Hibari craved to ram his tonfa into Longchamp's face, to beat the boy to a pulp. Yet at the same time something in the pit of his stomach (waaaaayyy down there) kept him from doing so. Maybe the spiky haired demon had grown on him, it's not like he could go a damn day with out bumping into Tsuna and the gang. Hibari frowned at the thought of bumping into them again, but that was life.

Hibari's brows furrowed, speak of the devil, Longchamp and his 'girlfriend' were walking towards him. Hibari hated Longchamp's girlfriends every single one of them, he wasn't sure why but something about them just made is stomach knot. Especially this one she was quite repulsive, a real turnoff, Hibari couldn't figure why Longchamp dated her, and more than once at that! Swiftly passing the two he watched them from his peripheral vision, the sight of them made his brow twitch in anger. Not that it mattered what Longchamp did, what they did; Hibari didn't care, why should he? Though that knot in his stomach told him otherwise.

Having passed possibly the creepiest guy in school, Longchamp couldn't help but shudder. That disciplinary captain, Hibari, sent shivers down Naito's spine. Strangely enough these weren't deathly afraid shivers, but it's not like he noticed anyway. He was to busy walking his cutie-pie to class.

Now his day was taking a turn for the worst, that damn Longchamp was EVERYWHERE! Not only that but the spiky haired twit was being all lovey with his she-beast. It made Hibari sick to his stomach, literally sick, he was currently in the bathroom leaning over one of the toilets staring at what was once his breakfast. It shouldn't have mattered what Longchamp did, it's not like he'd be dating her for long, his relationships never lasted. Another swift pang shot through his stomach as stomach acid traveled from his stomach to the toilet, damn that Naito….


	2. Break ups, Screw ups and Total Confusion

I happen to have the first two chapters done, more to come!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Reborn or anything to do it with it

Breakups, Screw ups, and Total Confusion

The end of the day couldn't possibly come soon enough, Longchamp's day had been smashed to pieces when his dear sweet dumpling dumped him after lunch. Though no one would notice, at this point Longchamp was a master of facades, a false front, everyone thought he was his hyper, loud, obnoxious self.

Letting out a sighed of relief Longchamp made his way home, he'd be walking today. Arms crossed behind his head, he lazily headed down the street choosing to take the long way home. He really didn't want to deal with all the fighting between his subordinates today, this break up was just unusually harsh.

A frown finally reached Naito's lips when the full impact of today hit him head on. He stopped in his tracks and placed a hand over his heart, he knew this was the last time him and his 'Honey-buns' would be together. She was his on-again off-again girlfriend and they had dated at least four times, but this time she sounded serious. She was gentle about the break up either, it was a cold hearted 'I'm sick of you and the way you… blah blah blah… and I'm ending it now. I've had enough of this… blah blah blah… don't ever talk to me again!' Yea, one of those break ups.

Standing solemnly Naito refused to move as his eyes welled up with tears, he was far enough from school and home no one would see him, he wasn't afraid to cry at this point. His tears came in slow gentle drops which cascaded down his cheeks, clinging to his chin for only a moment, until the fell to the ground. His torture, his torment, his broken heart couldn't be heard, he remained silent as the tears began to stream down his cheeks.

Having no need, or want, to stay after school Hibari headed home. He had refused to go home early, only the weak did such pitiful things. Speaking of the weak Hibari could clearly see none other then Longchamp just up the road, but something was odd, something was different. Curiosity for once over came the dark haired boy as he headed up the road to see what all the hubbub was about.

Choking lightly Longchamp sniffled but stopped abruptly when he hear the approaching foot steps of someone. Quickly wiping the tears from his eyes and a bit of snot on his sleeve, Naito turned to see who the stranger was. Much to his surprise it was none other then Captain Creepy Kyoya Hibari.

"Hello Hibari-chaaaan!" Longchamp said in an agonizingly loud voice, as he waved his arm frantically.

Hibari's brow twitched, he disliked the way Naito called him chan and it made his ear tingle, words shouldn't' do that. Then he felt compelled to reply, a simple nod was all that was given, it's all that's really needed anyways.

Glancing quickly to the ground Hibari noticed the soaked pavement, rolling his eyes he sighed through his nose, he knew what happened.

"Again?" Hibari said more than questioned, as he raised a brow. Long champ scratched the back of his head and nodded quickly.

"Yea, we broke up again," the spiky haired boy said his tone drenched in depression.

Hibari rolled his eyes again, maybe if the younger male wasn't such an attention whore he'd have no problems finding someone or staying in a relationship for more than a few days.

"Maybe you should try your luck with men," Hibari said his voice cold.

"Why are you offering?" Longchamp retorted in an unusually quick-witted and almost angry way.

Hibari's brows furrowed as he frowned, he had meant to insult the boy not tempt him. For Hibari anger was blinding he had to have the last word, he had to achieve victory, and he could not back down.

"What if I am?" He asked in response, his voice sharp as knives daring Longchamp to make a move.

Longchamp opened his mouth but closed it quickly, he had no answer. A smug look crossed Hibari's face and an unknown determination lit up inside the spiky haired boy.

"Then I accept!" Longchamp yelled with his fists clenched by his side, what he had said had yet to even sink in. When it did he was just standing there mouth slightly ajar, he was flabbergasted.

"FINE!" Hibari yelled back, he was frustrated beyond all reason, why'd he come this way in the first place? Then it sank in, Hibari's eyes widened, he was now dating Longchamp? He grimaced at the thought and at the wishy washy feeling he got in his stomach. There was no turning back though, Hibari wouldn't lose, not to the weak, Longchamp would crumble first… or so he thought.


	3. Headed Home and Headaches

Sorry for the lack of well… everything. I kinda forgot about this place for a while, and I've been busy this semester at school. Oops. ^^;;

Also, I added the divader thing for when p.o.v. changes!

* * *

After the awful declaration of dating, Hibari stormed past Longchamp making sure to shove his shoulder into the spiky haired boy as he walked past. Letting out an exasperated sigh Hibari began heading home, a place where he could be without that damned Longchamp hanging around. A place where he could think and clear his head; Hibari wasn't too concerned however, he was sure within a day Naito would be breaking up with him… that's how all of the attention whore's relationships went.

* * *

Longchamp stumbled back slightly, frowning and trying to glare at Hibari, but sometimes its just to hard for Naito to look intimidating. Huffing loudly Longchamp was about to storm off towards his own house, but something in the back of his mind told him to follow Hibari… to walk him home. That's what couples do after all, even if you're not exactly pleased with the relationship. Sighing softly Naito headed off in the direction Kyoya went, pick up the pace so that he could catch up.

* * *

Still walking angrily Hibari wasn't far from his home, he was almost relived until he heard foot steps behind him. '_don't look back, don't look back' _he told himself as he started walking faster. Sadly the foot step also quickened until they caught up; turning angrily to face the stalker Kyoya saw what he feared… it was Naito following him.

"What are you doing following me?" Hibari spat, displeased that the younger male was still here.

"I was going to walk you home…" Longchamp replied, his voice unsure and pitiful sounding.

"No, I can't walk myself home" Hibari quickly replied, before Longchamp could continue.

"But, but that's what couples do" Naito whined, he wasn't exactly sure why he was even arguing this. He didn't even like Hibari!

Glaring fiercely at the spiky haired male Hibari growled "I don't want you knowing where I live, get out of here before I bite you to death."

* * *

Longchamp opened his mouth to say something, but a terrifying chill ran down his spine, there was another less terrifying chill however it was far to hard to notice with all of the frightening waves he was receiving. Closing his mouth and swallowing hard Naito took a few slow steps back before turning on his heel and running off to his own house.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school sweetums!" He yelled as he ran, he'd added sweetums mostly to anger the dark haired boy… but something about that pet name seemed right, and oh so fitting.

* * *

Cringing at his new 'pet name' Hibari continued on his path home. Everyone and everything in a five mile radius could feel his rage and did their best to avoid him. An angry Hibari is a terrifying Hibari.

Once home Hibari threw his belongings in his room and headed to the shower. He needed to relax before he could even think about sleeping. His shower was hot, relaxing, and time consuming. Kyoya had spend about an hour just sitting under the steaming water, thinking. His mind was everywhere and he couldn't focus, he'd never been this angry… ever. In fact his agitation had followed him to the bed room, and all he could see and think about was that obnoxious attention whore as he slowly drifted off into a deep sleep. Hibari was not looking forward to school in the morning.

Little did Hibari know that Longchamp had also gone to bed thinking about his new 'sweetums'; as much as Naito also cringed at the though of going to school in the morning, he was also kind of excited but he couldn't figure out why….

Huzzah! A 3rd chapter! Just for you guys… I want to write more but I need to leave for work. Hopefully I'll have time to write up a 4th chapter this week… or maybe next weekend. Hope you all enjoy the new chappy!


End file.
